


I'm Right Here

by kilojulietsierra



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Military, Original Character(s), Possible Character Death, Romance, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilojulietsierra/pseuds/kilojulietsierra
Summary: Baz is no stranger to answering the call, whether it was the Marines, the CIA or Raymond Reddington. It was never easy but he was good at it and was only too glad to put his skills to good use... as long she was waiting for him at home. And as long as she was home waiting for him he would always come back to her....
Relationships: Baz/Female OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	I'm Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head a few days ago and I've come to be oddly attached to it. Baz, the commander of Reddingtons para-military team, and his long time girlfriend, Sky, share a late night welcome home and a perfect morning before life rudely interrupts.

She should have been ashamed, to sleep through someone sneaking into her house, but the intruder was well practiced. She slept with a Glock 17 by the bed and a Belgian Malinois by the front door, the latter of which proved useless as the intruder made his way to the fridge and then the shower in the downstairs bathroom.

It wasn't until the intruder slipped into the bed and wrapped both arms around her, that she finally woke up. 

There was a split second of panic as her body twitched awake. Her mind was slower, by a second, but quickly calmed at the feel of strong arms around her, rough hands slipping under her shirt and a familiar beard against the back of her neck. She relaxed back into him, her eyes slipping closed and her heart rate was slowing. "You're home." She whispered as she wrapped her hand around his forearm. 

"I'm home." Her touch and the sleepy rasp of her voice had him pulling her tighter to him. 

She could feel the tension. In his arms around her and his chest pressed against her back. With great effort she fought sleep for a moment longer. Her nails slid softly, up and down, through the fine hairs, lightly dragging against the skin of his forearm. Carefully she measured her breaths, deep and steady, begging his heart rate to match her own. 

When he sighed out a shaky breath and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck she threaded her fingers through his and moved his palm to rest over her own heartbeat. 

Despite the tenseness of the man beside her, her own exhaustion and the comfort of his presence tempted her back towards sleep. She took one more long, deep breath, "Wake me up if you need me." 

~~~~~~

Baz always found comfort here. With her, in their home, but tonight sleep would not come. He held her tight, mirroring her breathing, grounding himself in her presence, saying a quick prayer of gratitude for this woman who understood. 

She understood him, his life, his values, his demons. Not all men in his world were so lucky.

He tried to stay as still as possible, for his own sake as much as hers, but that only made him more restless. His mind wandered. What would the next mission be? When would the next call come? How long would he be gone? How long would he have to wait? He hoped his men were home sleeping, or at least somewhere relatively safe bowing off steam. Maybe that's what he needed, to wake her up and blow off some steam. No, he knew that wasn't fair. She was obviously tired. Though, so was he. Baz willed himself to sleep, but his mind just wouldn't cooperate. Just like that kid in the street today. He wasn't actually a kid, probably not much younger than Sky. Which made him feel old. And tired. Why didn't the kid just put the gun down? 

The fingers of his right hand twitched reflexively, reminding him that even in her sleep she held his hand against her heartbeat. 

Cursing his weakness he moved to hold her hand in his and leaned to place a kiss just behind her ear, "Sky, baby." His voice was rough and jarring in the silence of the bedroom. Another kiss, "Baby, wake up." 

"Hmm…" She hummed half-heartedly and shivered as his beard ghosted along the side of her neck. 

"I need you." He whispered it. A moment of weakness he could only divulge to her. 

She hummed again as she twisted in his arms. Rolling until they were chest to chest, laying on their sides, with her arms folded tightly between them as she huddled into his warmth. "What's up?" She brushed her nose across his clavicle before leaning her forehead against his shoulder. 

He settled his arms around her again, palms flat against her back. As he slid his hands to the small of her back and up over her shoulder blades he realized he didn't know what he needed from her exactly. 

That seemed to tell her enough. She started softly, talking about her own day. About running late because Starbucks was down an espresso machine, how she and her colleagues had finally convinced their boss to implement a 'take your dog to work' day and how Sinna had insisted on doing a sweep for explosives before he took up guard from under Sky's desk. She talked about lunch with her work friends and the story she was working on. 

After awhile he started to relax and when she guided him to lay on his stomach he let out a deep sigh. He folded his arms beneath the pillow under his head and sighed again, his eyes slipping closed, as her left hand began to draw patterns up and down the straining muscles of his back. 

"Feel good?" Her voice was clear but soft. 

The only response he could muster was a groan into the pillow. 

After a minute she sat up and straddled his hips, beginning to work the muscles of his back in earnest. Her hands were well practiced and much appreciated. She dug and kneaded at the knots and kinks, traced over the scars and ink visible to her. Her hands rubbed over his shoulders and his biceps then back. When she dug her fingers into his hair, massaging his scalp, Baz finally felt the tension seep out of him almost in one big wave. 

Sky must have noticed. He heard her chuckle. The sound of which seemed to relax him and wake him up. 

He stretched his back and arms, flexed every muscle she had loosened and then rolled over onto his back. Sky kept her balance easily until he was settled. He set his hands on her thighs and watched her watch him. 

"Better?" Her eyes were tired but focused. She traced the muscles of his forearms as they rolled under the skin. She watched him intently. His chest as it rose and fell, his thumbs as they rubbed back and forth across her thighs, his eyes as they took her in. 

"Much." His grip tightened and he tugged her closer, "Come here." 

She did. Leaning down for a kiss. 

~~~~~~

The kiss was soft but his grip on her was a vice. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed until a shiver overtook his entire body. Like that first good stretch after a long nights sleep in a comfortable bed. 

Sky settled into him. Winding her arms around and under his neck, letting his body take the whole of her weight. 

They continued to kiss. Slow and lazy. Their eyes closed, foreheads rested against each other, only their lips moving. "You should get some sleep." 

"Tried." One of his hands followed the path of her spine. "Couldn't" His palm drug from top to bottom and back again as he spoke between longer and deeper kisses. "Somebody woke me up." 

A chill followed his hand as it moved along her back. "I think you might have that twisted." She smiled against his lips as his hands made his motives known and his thigh rose up between her legs. "Who woke who up?" 

He never did answer her question. Instead he toyed with the waistband of her shorts. Applied pressure until she came into contact with his thigh, pushed her against it. She let out a shaky breath as the motion sent a jolt through her system. Encouraged he repeated the action only in the opposite direction. This time he pulled her to him, lips capturing hers as she shivered and let out another unsteady breath. 

Several times he repeated the motion, slow, tedious, but arousing. Their bodies rubbed against eachother as the kissed and when Skys hips began to roll under his hands, taking over the motion he had instigated, Baz groaned and bent his knee up higher. The action brought her closer and shifted the angle of contact enough that Sky wasn't the only one benefiting. 

Baz's grip served only to hold her tighter against him, encouraged her. Their kisses still slow and diliberate if not more intentional. He groaned when he felt a vibration trill through her muscles and dug his fingers deep into her hips. 

Just like that she was lost. Somewhere in a corner of her mind she remembered she was meant to be comforting him yet here she was obviously focused only on her pleasure. But, it had come somewhat unexpected and felt so good she couldn't help herself, and he was not stopping her. 

Her body began to hum so suddenly she audibly gasped, pressed herself harder, rolled her hips faster and pulled her lips away to breath. The breaths were quick and short, getting shallower every second. Just as frustration began to creep in Baz took control her hips. 

His grip harsh as he brought his thigh up tighter and pushed and pulled her against it faster. His eyes locked on her face, his mouth hung open as if he was the one that couldn't catch their breath. He watched her so carefully and knew her so well that the second her first, fleeting orgasm hit her he had his arms wrapped around her hips and locked, crushing their pelvises together as she bowed her back, tensed, sucked in a high pitched gasp and then shuddered from head to toe. 

She took a few seconds, a few steadying breaths, locked in his arms with her eyes unfocused and a tiny smile on her face. "What was that for?" She shivered again before her body relaxed completely into him once again. 

His eyes searched her face intently, like he was studying a mission maps overlay, before he kissed her. "Because I can." He mumbled as their mouths met. 

She chuckled and bit his lower lip, "You need sleep." 

He telegraphed his move clearly but Sky did not stop him. A fact he noticed. Baz easily rolled them, putting her back to the mattress cradled carefully beside him. His left arm under her head, his body leaned over hers from one side and his right hand again toying with the drawstring of her shorts. "Need you more." 

Sky studied him. His intentions were obvious, his words and actions flirty, but she saw the truth in his eyes. She shifted closer to him, one hand going to rest against his rib cage and the other threading into his hair, "I'm right here."


End file.
